Lamedhos
Lamedhos is the 11th Cybody hidden on Southern Cross Island and is piloted by Tsukihiko Bou, known as "Stick Star" within the Glittering Crux Brigade. Appearance A robust and towering cybody, Lamedhos' external appearance assumes the form of a stalwart gray knight, much like that demonstrated by Zayinas and Gimelock who are also piloted by members belonging to Vanishing Age. While its slender frame remains clad in the characteristic cylindrical armour that provides all of the aforementioned cybodies their knight-like depiction, comprised from various protective coverings and an enormous segmented cloak, Lamedhos possesses a few notable differences. The most obvious of these is the presence of numerous bright yellow accents, featured throughout the entirety of its design, and its angular mask, which unusually exhibits only a single solitary eye, due to its left being strangely absent. The top of Lamedhos' cloak is also far more square than those of the others, forming a pattern that is reminiscent of a castle's ramparts. Skills and Abilities Like most other "warrior" type cybodies; Lamedhos is shown to be very adept in battle, possessing both enormous destructive power and durability. Weapons Star Sword "Sardonyx": Lamedhos wields one of only twelve Star Swords in existence when in battle, with its particular version referred to as "Sardonyx", which is bright yellow in color and slightly larger than what is typically observed. However, unlike other cybodies, Lamedhos is capable of utilizing the blade in conjunction with a large staff, by attaching it to the base of the swords hilt, in order to create a spear. This not only converts the blade into a shape reminiscent of a spear tip, but also greatly increases Lamedhos' potential attack range and offensive power, by allowing its pilot to conduct a flurry of rapid thrusts that can be difficult to avoid. Star Sword Sardonyx.jpg|Lamedhos using its respective Star Sword, "Sardonyx". Lance Sardonyx.jpg|Lamedhos converts its Star Sword into a spear, after attaching a staff to its base. First Phase Unknown: Although Lamedhos has advanced far enough to allow its pilot to use its respective first phase ability, the exact nature of this capability has yet to be demonstrated or even divulged upon. Part in the Story ''Mizuno's First Love'' During Tsukihiko Bou's first actual confrontation with the defiant Takuto Tsunashi within the confines of Zero Time, he attempts to defeat his adversary's Tauburn using his own respective cybody, Lamedhos. Quickly summoning the Star Sword "Sardonyx", Tsukihiko goes on the offensive with a series of forceful yet precisely delivered strikes, but he is seemingly easily defeated after his sword is deflected high into the air by the combined strength of his opponent's two blades. However; undeterred by this, Tsukihiko generates an enormous staff by bringing his cybody's hands together, before attaching it to the falling "Sardonyx" in order to create Lamedhos' signature spear. Launching into a flurry of rapid thrusts that Takuto narrowly avoids, Tsukihiko momentarily regains the upper hand until the weapons pole is sliced apart, leaving Lamedhos entirely open to the subsequent counter. Struck by the full force of the resultant slash, Lamedhos is destroyed amidst a giant explosion that propels it upwards. ''Emperor'' Lamedhos makes his reappearance to fight Tauburn, having risked restoration; however this time, he comes with it's sibling Cybodies: Zayinas and Gimelock. Realizing that Ginta's divide and conquer strategy was the most effective so far they decide for three-vs-one battle. Takuto apprivoises Tauburn and all Cybodies draw their respective Star Swords and engage in brutal combat. However even in a three-on-one battle Tauburn proves a difficult opponent destroying Gimelock's dummy body, dissarming Lamedhos, and cutting off Zayinas sword-wielding arm. However Takuto is near-exhaustion due to the strain of fighting in a numerical disadvantage. Zayinas fires it's unique Zayinasphere ''attack which Takuto at first appears unable to dodge. However Sugata calls out to Takuto and the latter avoids the attack at the last second. Sugata asks to be taken inside Tauburn and for Takuto to use the ''Tau Missile ''with him. At the same time all three Crux Drivers charge for another attack. Charged with Samekh's powers Tauburn shoots the ''Eccentric Tau Missile ''which manages to strike and destroy all three enemies including Lamedhos. Trivia * Lamedhos' name is derived from the letter "Lamedh" of the Phoenician alphabet, which also serves as the respective mark of its pilot. * The similarities between this cybody, Zayinas and Gimelock are not coincidental, as this trio were intentionally designed to be ''sibling cybodies, with each individual displaying a different number of eyes from the others. In Lamedhos' case it has only one, as its left eye is absent. Category:Cybodies